


Love and Hugs

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: I received a scholarship for my uni, so I decided to write this fluffy fic to celebrate! No plot, but hopefully still alright!Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!





	Love and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I received a scholarship for my uni, so I decided to write this fluffy fic to celebrate! No plot, but hopefully still alright!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

“Mr Stark! It’s me Peter!” Peter shouts, rushing down the stairs into Tony’s lab. Tony groans, and looks up slowly. “FRIDAY told me you didn’t want visitors, so I had to override your system!”

Tony’s keeled over on a workbench, tired eyes straining to look at the overenthusiastic kid. His headache, surprisingly, lightens a little with the kid nearby.

“Kid, please. I’ve got a headache. I don’t want to entertain right now.” Tony mumbles out.

“I know, but Pepper said you’ve isolated yourself for 3 days now! I’ve come to help!” Peter says, still cheerful, but quieter this time.

“I appreciate the thought, but I’ll just wait it out.” He replies, yawning into his fist.

Peter smiles, walking over to rest his head on the desk, next to Tony, and looks at him, an inch from his face.

“Pepper also said that you’ve been having nightmares, which is why you don’t want to sleep.” Peter almost whispers now, being so close to Tony.

Tony stares at Peter’s large brown eyes, and remembers the life fading from them, when he disappeared on Titan.

“You died. I let you die, and the pain you were in.” Tony admits, tears starting to fill his eyes. He sits up on his stool, attempting to blink them away. It doesn’t work. “I’m so sorry kid, you don’t deserve that.”

“Yeah, my spidey-sense was screaming at me, and my enhanced healing made my disappearance kind of painful…” Peter starts, “I was scared, but I still had hope.” 

He stands and faces Tony, who is looking away guiltily. Peter slowly lifts his hand, to wipe away Tony’s tears, and turns his head back to face him.

“Because I knew you would save me.” They meet eyes, and Tony’s starts crying fully now. He brings a shaky hand up to his mouth.

Peter smiles, and starts rubbing his own eyes.

“Mr Stark, please don’t cry. You’ll make me cry too.” He says, already welling up. Tony pulls him into a hug, and Peter immediately returns it.

“God, I’m sorry kid.” Tony says, voice muffled in Peter’s hair.

Peter nuzzles his face into Tony’s chest, tightening his hold.

“I love you, Mr Stark. I really do, I promise.” Peter sighs out.

Tony’s heart skips a beat, and can’t help the warmth enveloping him. He pulls Peter so close, before replying.

“Yeah, Peter. I love you too.”


End file.
